tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Fish (Series 8)
Fish is the nineteenth (third in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot The Fat Controller sends Thomas to help Arthur at the Fishing Village as the fishermen have caught a huge catch of fish. When Thomas arrives, he sees a very long line of trucks waiting for him. Arthur tells him that, due to rough track-work on the way to Brendam, he must take five trucks at a time and go slowly and carefully. So Arthur buffers up and takes five trucks, but Thomas prefers to get the smelly job over and done with and buffers up to all of the trucks in front of him. However, the trucks take full advantage of the rough track-work and make fish fly into Thomas' face. When climbing up Gordon's Hill, the trucks are very heavy and on the way down, they pull Thomas, making him go too fast. Unfortunately, Salty is at the bottom of the hill waiting for a signal. The trucks crash into Salty, sending fish everywhere. Thomas apologises to Salty, but Salty doesn't mind; the smell of fish reminds him of the sea. Soon Harvey arrives to clean the mess and the Fat Controller sternly reminds Thomas to be more careful. Once the mess is cleared up, Thomas takes five trucks and finds it easier. After the first batch of five fish trucks, Thomas collects another five, and then the final three, arriving at Brendam just in time. The Fat Controller praises Thomas for a job well done, especially as he knows that Thomas doesn't like fish. Thomas goes to the washdown where Arthur and Salty are being cleaned and they all agree that being cleaned is the best part of the day. Characters * Thomas * Arthur * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Dockyard Manager (cameo) Locations * The Fishing Village * Gordon's Hill * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * McColl Farm * The Washdown * The Lighthouse (deleted scene) Trivia * Slow motion is used when some of the fish first splatter onto Thomas. * In Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt said "The fishermen are celebrating their biggest catch of fish ever" and in The Complete Series 8 and other television broadcasts, the line was changed to, "The fishermen have caught their biggest catch of fish ever" and the way Sir Topham Hatt told Thomas to help Arthur is different. * When the front truck sees Salty in the distance, it is wearing Bulstrode's shocked face mask, but just before it crashes into Salty, it is wearing Toad's closed-eyes face mask. * When the fish fly onto Thomas, he is in his large scale form from the Jack and the Pack mini-series. * This is the first episode to share the same title with a another episode in the UK and the first time it has happened to the same episode in both the UK and US versions. * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the eighth season. * Some miniature models of fish were preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation from the Prop Store. * This episode marks Arthur's last appearance until the eleventh season episode, Gordon and the Engineer, excluding his appearance in a ninth season DVD game. Goofs * A wire is visible under Thomas when is he pushing trucks at the fishing village. * When Thomas races through the countryside, his trucks gain faces. * When Thomas was being pulled by the trucks before crashing into Salty, he was rounding a bend before going straight. Then, there is a close-up of his wheels braking telling the fact that he was going straight, However, in the next scene he was rounding the bend again. * After the crash, the signal that was in front of and beside Salty had disappeared. However, when Harvey arrives it appeared again. * When the trucks crashed, only two fish flew onto Salty, but in the next scene there are more than two fish on him. * In some close-ups of Thomas, he does not appear to be pushing any trucks. * Arthur and Thomas are not coupled to their trains. * Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas he has to be "more safe," but "safer" is the proper term. * Thomas is already messy before the fish fly onto him. * Due to Toad's and Bulstrode's faces being used on the same truck, its face changes size and the nose changes. * Thomas' trucks lose their faces when they reach Brendam Docks. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Fish Covered Thomas and Adventures of Thomas (2013) * TrackMaster - Salty's Fish Delivery * Books - Thomas in a Rush * Magazine Stories - Fresh Fish Home Media Releases Episode File:Fish (Season 8)-British Narration|UK Narration File:Fish (Season 8)-American Narration|US Narration pl:Ryby (seria 8) Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes